


Running From the Past, and into Our Future

by orphan_account



Series: Back to the Future or Some Other Copyrighted Quote [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Help, I'm Doing it on my Phone, M/M, No Shipping With Original Characters, Original Characters - Freeform, This is my first fic on this site, bear with me, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom is more torn about the 'Tord and the Giant Robot Incident', as they've called it, then he would like his friends to know.Edd keeps blaming himself for what happened, and replays it in his head more often than not.Matt nearly forgot the whole thing, except, he gets nightmares about a man with strange hair punching him in the face almost every night.And Tord... Tord isn't doing as well as Paul and Patryk think. He's been drinking, and he knows that he'll regret the desicion to come back his entire life. He doesn't even realize that his life is slowly colapsing, and rather quickly, at that.-----(Rated Explicit for graphic depictions of violence, language, possible mentions, or graphic depictions of sexual acts, possible nudity, alcohol references, referenced/implied alcoholism, referenced/implied self harm, depression, suicide attempt, and mental disorders.)





	1. Prologue I: Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the prologue to a series I haven't yet decided the name of.  
> There will be four chapters of the prologue. Tom, Edd, Matt, and Tord.  
> They will be somewhat short, but they've will give away secrets to the future chapters, if you look closely enough.  
> (Updates will be slow!!)

Prologue

Tom was crushed. He had a giant board of drywall and wood crushing his chest and face. He could barely breath. A sharp metal object was slicing into his upper arm, and only got deeper every time he moved. Dust laced the inside of his lungs, and his mouth was dry, and his lack of eyes could see nothing, other than the small cracks of light coming through the pices of broken wood, drywall, and metal.

Something next to him burned. It burned so much, it felt like his flesh was falling off. But he couldn't scream. Hell, he could hardly breathe, let alone scream, his throat was so dry.

He couldn't scream. 

He couldn't move. 

He could only lay there, helpless. 

So he lay there. 

He had long since given up in trying to stop Tord from hurting his friends. He would have given a dry laugh, had he still had the breath to. Instead, he gave a dry, heaving cough that only hurt his throat even more. He coughed until he tasted metal in his mouth, and his throat was sore and raw.

'I'm going to need a nice, long drink after this', he thought, and almost smiled. He would've  but his lips were far too chapped to move.

 Out of the drywall, and the sound of crumbling all around him, he heard the words, 'So long, OLD FRIENDS!' And something inside him snapped. He ran on pure adrenaline, and screeched as he pushed his way through the drywall, wood and metal, ignoring the pain in his arms, legs, and chest. Suddenly, he was out of all the rubble, and he screamed with breath he didn't know he had. 

"I. AM NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!"

He shot the harpoon gun in his hands he didn't know hen he picked up, and he fired.

He was positive he missed, because his right arm was torn apart, and he shouldn't have been able to move it at all. His vision was blurry, and he could hardly see anything due to the dust gathering in his lack of eyes. His legs were weak, and his clothes were torn, and most of all, he was tired. So, so tired.

But, he heard an explosion that proved him otherwise, and he was satisfied. Suddenly, Edd and Matt were helping him up, and he said, "See? I told you the harpoon gun would be useful!" 

Someone had called the police, and told them about the situation at hand. Soon enough, policemen, firemen, and paramedics came with ambulances, prepared to handle the problem. 

The paramedics were looking at Matt, Tom, and Edds injuries, to make sure it was nothing fatal. Unfortunately, they all had to be taken to the hospital, and Jon died before the paramedics even got there. Eduardo was in tears as he gave his statement to the police, though would likely deny it, if asked.

Tom was standing up, resisting the paramedics, saying he didn't need to go to the hospital. "I just need a drink, I am fine!" He wheezed. His chest hurt. Soon, his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground. 

He thought sleeping sounded like a good idea, as his eyes closed upon the harsh meeting of his head with the ground. "'M jus' gonna take a nap, m'kay?" He slurred, before everything turned to black. 


	2. Prologue II: Edd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd's point of view on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new notes.

Prologue

Edd saw the body on the ground. Blue. Brown. Red. Lots and lots of red. Bright crimson, reminding him of summer roses, and blood. 

The air smelled like fire, and death. The stench hit his nostrils like nothing else. It filled and burned his lungs, as he inhaled. Swear poured down his temple, and suddenly, he felt too hot.

He wanted to take off his hoody, to get out of the heat, but he couldn't move. No, he couldn't breathe. 

Next to him, Matt screamed, but it was static in his ears. All he could hear was his pounding heartbeat, and his rushing thoughts. 

'Your fault.' 

'YOUR FAULT'

It was his fault his best friend was dead, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see, everything around him was just blurry. Blurry with tears. He couldn't handle any more death. 

What about Ringo? 

'Ringo is dead.' 

'Ringo is DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT.'

Matt ran to the house, rummaging through it, looking for something, anything that would help him, while Edd stood, frozen. 

Edd was frozen. 

No, this couldn't be happening to him. This wasn't happening, this didn't exist. It's just a bad dream, right? Right?!

He couldn't process this. He couldn't. It's his fault. His fault. His fault. Hisfaulthisfaulthisfaulthisfault. 

'Tom is dead, and it's all my fault.'

Edd screamed. 

He fell to his knees, and vomited on the sidewalk. He was hyperventilating, and he couldn't breathe. He needed focus. To run somewhere. He needed to know that everything was okay. 

But he knew nothing was okay. Nothing was okay, because Tord killed Tom, and he has learned from his experience, bringing the dead back to life is a bad idea. 

Edd vomited again. And again. He vomited until everything he ate was gone, out of his stomach, and on the sidewalk. He vomited until there was nothing left. Until he was empty. 

Now, he was angry. 

He felt pure hatred for the man who killed his best friend. 

He felt hatred towards himself for not listening to his best friend, and letting the devil in his home, anyway. 

He felt anger towards everything. 

All he saw was red. 

He noticed Matt had found a control panel still attached to the ground, and was using it against Tord and his robot. 

"This," Matt said, pressing a button. "Is for the house." The robot punched itself. "This," He pressed another. "Is for my friend!" He said, more firmly, and the robot punched itself again, cracking the glass in the head. "And THIS," Matt had rage in his eyes, now. There was no stopping him. "IS FOR MY FACE!!!" He pressed a whole tornado of buttons, forcing the robot to punch itself, and even Tord himself, over and over again. 

Edd grinned maniacally. 

"May I join in?" He asked politely. 

"No! No, he may NOT join in!" Tord replied before Matt got the chance. "Be my guest," Matt said, moving aside to give Edd some room. The both started to furiously press buttons. 

"Jon? Jon!" Matt and Edd turned their heads. Eduardo was holding the body of what the pair had previously thought was Tom.

"Jon? Say something you idiot!" Jon weakly smiled, and lifted his head, as well as his hand, as blood pooled around him, and out of the corners of his mouth. "Some...thing?" He said, his voice cracking. "...Heh..." he laughed a horribly weak, and un-Jon-like laugh, before his eyes closed, and his body fell limp. 

Edd gasped. 

"Wait," he said. "If that's Jon," he looked around cautiously. Tord laughed, and destroyed the control panel, and begun to fly away, saying, "So long, Old Friends!" But it was just static in his ears again. 

"Where's Tom!?" 

Tom burst through the rubble, screeching, "I. AM NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!!!" Before shooting the harpoon gun in his arms, right into the jet pack of Tord's robot, causing it to explode. 

Edd nearly cried with happiness, knowing Tom was okay. He ran over into the rubble, and hugged Tom, moving back when Tom flinched in pain. "Sorry," he muttered. Tom smiled in reply.

"'S okay, Edd." Tom nearly fell over, but luckily, Matt and Edd caught him in time, wrapping his arms around their shoulders to help him walk. 

"See? I told you the harpoon gun would be useful!" He said rather cheerfully, despite the situation. "Yeah, I guess so." Edd mumbled, looking at the remnants of smoke in the sky. 

Someone had called the police, and they arrived soon after the robot exploded. They asked for statements, and fixed up injuries, and put all three of them into some ambulances, along with Eduardo and Mark, who weren't horribly injured, aside from Jon, who died in Eduardo's arms. 

Eduardo sobbed when giving his statement to the police. Mark comforted him the entire time, and even allowed Eduardo to cry into his shirt, smiling comfortingly, whilst holding him, as a mother would do for a scared child. 

Edd and Matt gave their statements to the police, while Tom refused medical care, despite the fact that he seriously needed it. His arm was cut almost down to the bone, he wasn't walking right, and his breathing was all wrong.

He collapsed soon after, and the ambulances immediately brought him to the hospital, Matt and Edd following in their own ambulances, afterward. 

Mark and Eduardo were in their own ambulances, as well, but Jon went in a body bag, to the morgue.

Tom had to go in for immediate surgery, while Matt needed stitches on his face, and Edd needed a cast for a broken wrist, he didn't even know he had until he started freaking out because his arm wouldn't stop hurting so badly. 

Edd woke up in the hospital the next day. 


End file.
